


Did ya' Miss Me?

by orphan_account



Series: Stuff I Won't Finish [1]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Hero!Wade, M/M, OOC Deadpool, OOC Peter Parker, OOC Spider-man, OOC Spiderman, OOC Wade Wilson - Freeform, Role Reversal, dark!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 16:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1906614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An alternative universe in which Spiderman is the mercenary and Deadpool is the hero</p><p>Spiderman, an old ex-boyfriend of Deadpool's, escaped prison and gives Deadpool a visit.</p><p>PLEASE READ THE NOTES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Did ya' Miss Me?

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ
> 
> This will NEVER be finished but I decided it had enough potential to post- 
> 
> if anyone is wanting to continue this feel free to BUT I need FULL credit and you'd have to re-write the first half and not copy and paste AND you'd have to message me as well.

Deadpool smiled when he watched the guy fall harshly on the ground, money that was in hand now on the floor, after a bullet tore through his ankle. He groaned harshly as the dirty asphalt of a New York back alley tore his face and palms.

He didn’t make a rush to grab the fallen robber, making it a leisurely stroll as he clicked the safety on the gun and making sure it cooled down a little before setting it in his holster. He grabbed the robber by the collar, which yelped in surprise, and pulled out the handcuffs.

Honestly, he didn’t really like the use of handcuffs. It was too… cop-ish. He wasn’t any sort of cop but what else was he supposed to use? Rope is too expensive and he has enough handcuffs to last him a lifetime. He borrows them from the police and returns them after using it.

He fastened it around the guys wrist and then clicked it to a chain linked fence, having already called the police and told them the whereabouts of his injury, Deadpool turned on his heel to retrieve the bag of money.

And, to his surprise, it was gone.

He turned and lifted an eyebrow at the robber who was, well, crying. Deadpool turned back and jumped, letting out a yelp of surprise and unsheathed his katanas within a heartbeat, pointing them at the pair of white reflective eyes that stared at him.

Well, they weren’t eyes. The eyes of a mask however- the only thing that could be seen other than his dark outline. Deadpool could feel his heartbeat in his throat and his stomach churning in knots as the figure jumped down from its upside perch from a fire exit that was nearby.

“Hey pooley.”

“Y-“ Deadpool swallowed. “You’re supposed to be locked up…”

Spiderman finally came into the light of the moon, showing off the slightly battered and bloody suit. And despite the mask hiding any emotion, Deadpool could feel the sadistic smirk emitting off of him.

The bag of money that Deadpool was planning to return was slung over the man’s back, a leisure and calm stance as he put one hand on his hip.

“Mmmmm, not anymore I guess. Word is I got away and now I must be caught. Will you do the honors?”

Spiderman let loose the bag of money and showed his wrists, almost like he was awaiting to be arrested, but before Deadpool could react he was quickly cocooned with web and stuck up against the chain link fence that was behind him. The katanas were dropped, and the guy that was lying there let out a loud whimper at the sudden cause of aggression.

Spiderman let his wrists down and scoffed. He picked up one of the katanas and with a quick swipe, cut off the guys hand, letting him loose of the fence but a scream erupted from him.

“Aw, sorry guy. I was aiming for the handcuffs, not your hand. Woops.”

Deadpool shot daggers towards Spiderman, quickly making his way out of the web with a K-BAR in hand.

Spiderman just shrugged and kicked the guy that lay screaming and cuddling his hand. “Aw, shutup get out of here.” The guy quickly scrambled to his feet and half stumbled half ran out of the alleyway.

Finally, when Deadpool was fully out of the web, he stood with a defensive stance and just glared. Spiderman swung the katana nonchalantly, whistling all the while.

“What do you want Peter? Why are you here?”

The swinging and whistling had stopped suddenly, and Spiderman turned and lifted an eyebrow at Deadpool, one hand on his hip and the sword resting now on his shoulder. “What do you mean why I’m here? I missed you pooley.”

Deadpool growled and looked away, itching the back of his neck. “You can’t be here.”

Spiderman took a step forward and smiled. “Did you miss me?”

“No.”

Another step.

“You’re lying.”

No reply.

Spiderman smiled and took another step forward, now only a foot away. He cleaned off the flat of the blade of the katana on his thigh, free of blood, and then gave it to Deadpool. Deadpool glared and snatched it out of his hand before sheathing it.

“You know I actually missed you.”

Deadpool shrugged away and adverted his eyes to avoid Spidey’s almost loving gaze. “I know.”

“I haven’t been feeling my best. I’ve been thinking, Deadpool, and everything’s been coming back.” Spiderman turned away and walked to get the other katana that was thrown on the ground, picking it up by the handle and handing it back to Deadpool who sheathed that as well.

“I wasn’t having the best time in prison. I can handle it, ya’ know? It’s just everybody there is idiotic and had it out for either you or me.”

Deadpool remained silenced.

“I couldn’t stand it.”

More silence.

“Oh, come on! Give me a break; the cell next door contained Harry Osborn! The guy who used to be my best friend, turned into the Green Goblin, almost killed me then killed my girlfriend!”

Spiderman threw his hands to his sides in defeat. He sighed and pulled his mask up to the bridge of his nose, before shooting a web onto the fire exit above and pulling himself up, only to hang upside down. Deadpool lifted an eyebrow.

“I think better upside down.”

Spiderman was now face to face with Deadpool, which didn’t happen usually because he was nearly up to Deadpool’s collarbone.

Deadpool sighed. “What are you thinking about?”

“I want you to kiss me.”


End file.
